


Kiss Me

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, like literally a tiny snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"sterek + jawline kissing"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/post/132411777089/9-sterek-fic-please

“Stiles, I’m trying to read.”

Stiles smiles and wriggles more, nudging until he can squeeze under Derek’s arm and snuggle up. Derek sighs and dotes him an exasperated glance, but Stiles can see the little fond smile his boyfriend’s trying to hide.

“I have a book report. I need to finish this,” Derek insists, but his arm’s curling around Stiles, dragging him closer. 

Stiles presses a kiss to Derek’s jaw. “Are you sure?”

“Very.”

He pouts, peppers another series of kisses along Derek’s jaw, until finally he gives in, tossing the book aside to cup Stiles’ face and kiss him properly.

Stiles slips his hands under Derek’s shirt, pressing his palms against firm muscle as he kisses Derek back, reasons that he’ll help Derek with the report later if it means they get to fool around now. He moves closer, feeling heady and intoxicated from Derek’s mouth, from the stubble scraping so perfectly against his own cheek. 

And then Derek pulls away.

Stiles opens his eyes to frown at him, mouth pursed in a little pout until Derek chuckles and leans in, pressing a little, sweet kiss to Stiles’ jaw. 

“Later,” he promises.

Stiles hums and tucks close again, cuddling up. “Later,” he agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
